


Throbbing Harts and Starry Eggs

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write something with Eggsy having heart boner for Colin and Harry is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throbbing Harts and Starry Eggs

‘Is there any particular reason you seem to be surgically attached to the television tonight?’

          ‘BAFTA’s. Colin’s up for an award.’ Eggsy’s eyes are still glued to the screen as he answers, and Harry sighs.

‘Ah.’ It’s not even the actual award show Eggsy’s watching, honestly, it’s the red carpet before the show- but Harry knows exactly what’s going on. Harry had always known that when the award season comes around he plays second fiddle to the television. He simply felt lucky that he was first fiddle every other time of year.

          That doesn’t make it any easier to hear Eggsy sigh and swoon over someone else, though. No matter how unobtainable that person may be, logically.

So he takes special care to change into his softest pyjamas and pull together simple finger foods that he can keep on the coffee table for he and Eggsy to eat. This was going to be a long evening.

          ‘Oh but Harry just _look at him._ ’

‘One would think you were more in love with the idea of the man than you are with your _husband._ ’ He turns a page in the magazine he’s picked up, looking blankly at the pictures without a thought to the text. He doesn’t notice Eggsy until he’s pulling down the magazine to kiss him softly.

          ‘Well we all have to have fantasies, love.’

'Yes, well, it’s a little creepy to be looking at my doppelganger and know you’re lusting after him while I’m sitting right here. Forgive me for not being more enthusiastic.’ It’s muttered lowly, a light flush upon his cheeks as he looks away; it’s astonishing that he can be embarrassed by something as simple as this.

          'Alrigh’. Well, I’ll see if I can’t make it up to you tonight- after the awards, of course.’ There’s a slow caress of his cheek, fingertips barely brushing against his skin, and his breath hitches.

'Of course.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, many thanks to LunarNightshade for the title :)


End file.
